Nightmares of Wholly Fire
by Jinx2016
Summary: When Castiel is dying Team Free Will and the Trickster Gabriel try to help, but when it's his Grace that's killing him they realize they have to do the unthinkable. Even when they tear away his Grace what can you do when your best friend is so broken that he's living in his own nightmares? / Character Death?
1. Burn Angel Burn

**Chapter 1**

**Let it Burn**

Dean and Sam stood outside the old rotting house doors. They had gotten the call a few hours ago about screaming and glass shattering in the old building. As the two now looked around they could see that the caller had not been exaggerating about the shattering glass. The windows were freshly blown out from the inside. There were no screams, but that wasn't anywhere near reassuring. Dean nodded at Sam before kicking the door in and rushing in, pointing his gun at the two figures in the living room. The Winchester brothers both let out a shocked gasp at what they saw. Raphael glared down at them with dark eyes. An angel blade glinted savagely in his hand, blood dripping from it into a larger pool of the crimson liquid. The real shocker was what he was standing next to. There, in the center of a holy oil fire stood a bloody and battered Castiel. Blood stained his coat and the corner of his mouth. Dark read and blistered was Castiel's now pale skin.

"Winchesters," Raphael mused, turning his head to the side, grinning a toothy grin at the two brothers. "You're just in time for the grand finale."

"Let him go, you son of a bitch," Dean cursed, lifting his gun up at Raphael. He knew that it was no match for the archangel's powers, but by god it made him feel better. Raphael stared down the barrel of the gun, chuckling as he twirled the angel blade between his fingers.

"Come now," Raphael cooed, turning his attention back to his baby brother. "Why would I ever hurt my dear little brother?" His face instantly hardened and he pulled Cas' hand through the ring of fire. The flames blazed high, scorching the angel's skin and making him scream. Sam and Dean clutched at their ears as Castiel's nightmarish scream shattered glass and cracked the walls.

"Stop!" Sammy shouted, pointing his gun up at Raphael. The angel snapped his fingers, sending Sam, flying into the air and crashing into the book case. Dean let out a shout, but Sam just waved him off, clutching at his pounding head. The eldest Winchester turned back to Raphael to see that he had let go of Cas' arm and was now staring hungrily at Dean. Dean made eye contact with Cas, seeing that the angel was trembling.

_"Dean, get out,"_ Cas called out telepathically to the elder Winchester. Dean shook his head, glaring at the angel with his sharp green eyes. How could Cas expect him to just run away when his friend was being tortured? That's not how family works. _"Please, before it's too-"_

"Now, like I was saying before," Raphael chortled, flexing the fingers of his blade-free hand. "I would never hurt my little brother. I just wish to teach him a lesson," Raphael stated, grinning that spine shivering grin once more. Dean bit down on his lip, trying to think of a plan, but what happened next completely caught him off guard. Raphael reached his hand inside the ring surrounding Castiel, flames licking at his exposed hand. The archangel didn't cry out, though. He kept his hand inside the circle, grabbing Cas' by the coat caller. Fear radiated from those big blue sapphire eyes and before Dean or Sam had the chance to do anything Raphael pulled Castiel through the burning ring. Light blasted from Castiel as he screamed, a scream that made Dean's heart clench and his ears bleed. It was a cry that would give even the most heartless of people nightmares. Giant shadows burst from Cas' back, blazing as the fire engulfed the agonized angel. The elder Winchester tried to make his way to Cas' side, but as more of Cas' Grace spilled out it shot Dean into a wall, smacking his head hard.

* * *

When the light finally dimmed Raphael was gone. Everything in Dean's sight was blurry, but he could still make out the slumped image of Castiel. Cas lay on the floor, fire licking at his skin and clothes. Two white wings covered his bloodied body and Dean felt his stomach roll at the stake of them. Blood stained the snow white feathers and the flesh was practically melted away from the bone. Dean dashed into action, patting out the fire and pulling the half conscious angel into his arms.

"Sam!" Dean cried out for his brother as his eyes skimmed over the damaged wings sticking out of Castiel's back. His little brother was at his side in seconds, gently pressing his coat against the heavily bleeding wings as hard as he could. Cas struggled under Sam's touch, but Dean tightened his grip on the angel's burnt shoulders. "Cas, it's going to be ok. Just calm down," Dean cooed, stroking the sweaty hair from Cas' pained blue eyes.

"Dean…" A cough rattled from Castiel's mouth before he could continue. Dean pulled him closer, wiping at the blood that now oozed from his lips. "My…my grace…" Sam's eyes met Dean's and the two brothers dreaded what the angel was about to say, but they both knew that it was true. The light and now the non-healing wounds were all the clues needed.

"Shhh, Cas," Dean soothed, holding the shivering angel tighter into his arms. He felt Cas wince at the sudden movement of clothes brushing against his burnt skin. "We'll fix your Grace, Cas, I promise. Let's just get you to Bobby's first, Ok?" The now fallen angel closed his eyes, clutching his fists into Dean's shirt and nodding softly. Repositioning his hold on Cas, Dean lifted the angel into his arms with Sam's help. Cas yelped out at the movement and he tried to lift his wings to fly away. Sam grabbed them before Cas could hit them against anything and shot a worried look to Dean as Castiel struggled beneath his touch. "Damn it, Cas!" Dean held the angel closer, wishing that there was an easier way to move him.

"D...Dean...pleas...stop...I..." Cas let out another gasp as pain ran throughout his body.

"Cas, you have to trust me. If you've ever trusted me then please...let me help you." There was silence in the old house for far longer than what Dean would have liked. Finally Cas' body un-tensed and leaned his head against Dean's shoulder, looping his fingers into Dean's coat. Dean let out a sigh of relief and rushed the dying angel to the Impala as fast as he and Sam could.

* * *

**So I was in the experimenting mood again so I thought I'd try my luck with a Supernatural fic. Sorry that Dean is a bit out of Character. I'm working on it. Switching from writing so much of John and Sherlock's personalities and then to Dean's is crazy. If you like it please review and I'll continue. Again, this is my fist Supernatural fic so go easy. I'm working on the bugs. It also won't be running along with the series so if characters start popping up when they shouldn't now you know. Anywho...Thanks for reading. **


	2. Prayers to a Trickster

**Chapter 2**

** Prayers to a Trickster**

"What the hell did you idjits get into now?" Bobby swore as Sam opened the door so Dean could carry a dying Castiel inside. Cas had repositioned his wings so now they were wrapped around his hurting body. The new position had made it difficult for Dean to hold him without accidently bumping them, but it seemed to comfort Cas in some way so he didn't complain. He dropped Castiel into one of the guest bedrooms and started to undo Cas' sweat drenched shirt to get a better look at the wounds left by Raphael.

"One of Cas' crazy brothers pushed him through a ring of holy oil," Sam clarified as he brought over a bandages and pain killers. Bobby said something, but Dean didn't hear him. His focus was on Cas. His eyes were red rimmed and faded from the loss of blood. The pain twisted in them was almost unbearable to look at, but the wings were the things that really made him sick. What should have been perfect snow white, long, smooth feathers were now burnt skeletons of their former glory. Bone was showing in some places from where the fire had melted off the muscle, skin, and feathers. In other spots it looked like a hellhound had used them as a scratching post. Dean could taste the bile in the back of his throat as he rubbed a thumb gently across some of the blood matted feathers.

"Dean!" Bobby shouted into his ear, breaking him from Cas' gaze. He looked up to see the old man at his side, one hand on Cas' shoulder and the other on the left wing. He was looking over Cas with careful eyes, putting pressure on some of the wounds and pulling back only when Cas whimpered or flinched. "He's not going to make it like this," Bobby whispered. "This is all _way_ out of our league, Boy." Dean felt his heart clench and his teeth grit together.

"Then what do you suppose we should do? Give up on him?" Dean felt himself shout in anger. He knew he shouldn't be shouting. Bobby was right of course, but Dean just wanted someone to blame for all of this. He wanted to kick and scream and swear. He wanted to kill Raphael for touching _his_ angel. Yes, _his_ angel. _He_ was the one Cas saved from hell. _He_ was the one Cas came to. All in all Cas was _his_ friend and _his_ angel.

"No, I think we need a little help," Bobby stated, crossing his arms and glancing over to Sam. Dean stared at him for a second, realization running across his face. Would he even come if they called? The odds were not in their favor. The douche would probably just act like all of this was some game. A rattled gasp spilled from Cas' lips as his breathing hitched. The angel's body withered in pain. The older Winchester felt his heart clench at the sight of the dying angel. What choice did they have? They didn't know hardly anything about angels. Dean nodded solemnly and he watched as Sam raised his head to the sky, whispering a silent prayer. Dean didn't know what Sam had said, but it worked. In seconds the sound of fluttering feathers filled the room. They all turned to see Gabriel standing tall with his back towards them. He spun around shouting,

"Did ya miss me-" Gabriel's eyes widened at the sight of his little brother bleeding on the bed. In a flash Dean found himself being pushed out of the way and his spot by Cas' side being stolen by the archangel. "Castiel, your…your Grace…who-"

"Raphael shredded it with wholly fire. Gabriel, we need you to heal the wounds," Sam stated, nodding at the bleeding wings right between Cas' shoulder blades and the burns scorching over half of his body. Suddenly, Gabriel pulled away from Cas, correcting his behavior and slapping back on his- _What's it got to do with me_- face. A smirk fell over Gabriel's lips then and Dean wanted to punch his lights out. How could he laugh when his own brother just had his Grace torn to shreds?!

"Why should I help you? When you all trapped me in a ring of wholly fire you didn't seem to care if you burned my wings off," the archangel reminded them, putting his feet up against the bedside table and looking up at the hunters with a crude smile. He made sure not to glance back in his baby brother's direction. The sight of his wings alone was enough to break him and he wasn't going to look like a pathetic wishy-washy dude with wings. He was an archangel! Not some self-conscious cherub!

"Bull!" Dean shouted, Cas and the others flinching at the shout. "You two are brothers for God's sake! Brothers fight all the time and do things to hurt each other, but they are always there to help!" Gabriel glared up at Dean, eyes radiating with hatred.

"You think I don't love every one of my little brothers and sisters? You don't think I would help everyone of them if I had the power?" Gabriel shouted, rising from where he had been sitting so he was now towering over Dean. The Hunter stood his ground, though as he stared into Gabe's raging eyes. "Here's a news flash for ya, Dean! Life isn't fare. I've tried to help my sibling so many times, but sometimes there's nothing you can do. They still die and in the end you're left thinking that it's all your fault because you couldn't save them!" The room went silent. Cas' rapid breathing was the only thing that gave away that someone was actually still in the house. Dean's lips were in a thin line now and he still held Gabriel's gaze.

"Yeah, but when they die at least you knew you tried and didn't just _abandon_ them," Dean hissed. Before Gabriel could say anything more to them Cas rolled to his side, blood pooling from his mouth onto the floor. The angel gagged and convulsed in pain as he clutched his throat and Gabriel's face lost all color. This time it was Dean's turn to push Gabriel out of the way, reclaiming his seat next to Cas. He rapped an arm around the angel's waist, keeping him steady while the wings shivered violently.

"Castiel-"

"Are you going to help us or not?!" Dean shouted, brushing the damp hair from Castiel's blue eyes as he interrupted the archangel. The archangel watched as his little brother whimper in Dean's arms and Dean knew that they had him. Gabriel let out a shuttered breath and touched the wounded wings, pulling back when Castiel gasped out in pain.

"Shhh…Castiel, I'll…I'll fix it," Gabriel whispered into Cas' ear with a shaky voice before touching the wounded wings once again. His eyes shut as he concentrated on the wounds. The cuts left by Raphael slowly became nothing more than thin white scars and even the burns faded a little, but only seconds after healing Gabe's angel mojo backfired and the wounds reappeared worse than before.

"Gabe, why aren't they healing?" Sam asked, putting pressure back against the bleeding wings as blood drained from them like a water fall. The archangel's face fell in puzzlement and again he pressed his fingers to Cas' battered body.

Nothing.

"It's…not working…" Cas whispered, eyes batting tiredly. His energy was spent. Gabriel shook his head, mumbling in angel language. Still, nothing happened. Gabriel pulled away, eyes flaring in hatred.

"Raphael, so help me I shall gut you out like a fish for this!" he screamed into the sky. Lightning clashed outside and Gabriel pointed his middle finger to the heavens, swearing more than what Dean thought was possible for an angel.

"Hey! What's going on? Why can't you heal Cas?" Dean barked as he watched the archangel pace the room, fuming. Gabriel kept pacing, answering Dean that Raphael had put a spell on Cas so his Grace can't be healed. His Grace is what is preventing Gabriel from helping and that it is slowly killing him. Dean closed his eyes, holding a hand to his face. "And there's nothing we can do?" he asked, knowing far too well that there was something they could do. It's just that doing it could just create a bigger problem.

"Like I said," Gabriel stated in almost a whisper. "It's his Grace that's the problem." Dean met eye contact with Gabriel and Dean realized that he had to make a choice. Should he leave Cas to die or tear away his Grace to save him? He let out a shuddering breath and looked back down to the trembling angel in his arms. Castiel wasn't looking to good. He could hardly keep his eyes open and his breathing was starting to occur less and less. He glanced at the wings, knowing that if they took his Grace away that they would be gone as well.

"Do it," Dean said, reluctantly stepping away from Cas.

"Dean-" He cut Sam off with a wave of his hand.

"He's not dying today, not on my watch," Dean spat, glaring at Sam and Bobby. The two nodded and Dean glared up at the ex-trickster. Gabriel nodded and took a seat next to his little brother. Castiel tried to speak, but he ended up choking on his own blood instead. Tears stained Cas' cheeks now and the angel lifted a shaky hand out to his older brother. Gabriel shushed him, running a hand through the mess of hair atop his head and squeezing the clammy hand Cas had given him.

"I'm sorry, Castiel," he whispered, pressing on hand over Castiel's heart. Dean and the others quickly exited the room, knowing that they were in danger of getting hurt by Castiel's true form if they stayed. Dean slumped down against the hallway wall, listening as screaming and pleading erupted from the closed door. Sam made to pull the door back open again, but Bobby grabbed him, shaking his head. Sam's shoulders slumped and he looked down at Dean, who was staring blankly at the door that light now illuminated from. He ran a hand through his hair, wondering what would happen now. Cas no longer being an angel was just weird. It was impossible to think of really.

"Dean?" Sam tried, holding out a hand to Dean. His older brother just stared at him. No, not him. He was staring at the blood. Castiel's blood. All three of them were covered in it; soaked actually. "Dean, Let's get some drinks while we wait Ok?" Reluctantly, Dean shuffled onto his feet, ignoring Sam's outstretched hand. He didn't say a word. He just simply walked down the hallway, wordlessly. Sam and Bobby gave one glance to each other and they knew they were thinking the same thing. Raphael was going to be barbeque for this.


	3. Have Ye Little Faith

** Chapter 3**

** Have Ye Little Faith**

Bobby and Sam both swept the floor, removing the glass that had shattered from Castiel's screams. Agonizing cries had finally stopped now, but Gabriel had still not come down with any news on the broken angel. Still, the silence was better than ear piercing screeches. Dean stood by the doorway, painting sigils on the walls with his blood. Even though he wanted Raphael to show up so he could put the cowardly angel on the grill he knew that Cas was too weak to fend for himself now. They couldn't let any of the angels know where he was.

"Dean, he'll be ok?" Sammy stated suddenly, resting a hand on Dean's shoulder. The hunter nodded, but all he could hear was Castiel screaming and crying in his mind. He wanted to run in so bad and save the angel from his raging pain, but all he could do was sit there and listen. The look of pain and fear in the angel's eyes haunted every second, along with the image of the tattered wings. The first time Dean finally got see them and they were practically melted away like wax. He shivered. He couldn't imagine what pain the angel was going through. What made it all worse though was that it was partially Dean's fault. Cas had been missing for a few days and didn't answer any of his prayers, but Dean had just brushed it off and stated that he was just being an ass. Now he knew the truth. Cas had been being tortured the entire time. He should have been there. He should have known…

"It's done," Gabriel stated. Dean whirled around, heart beating out of his chest. Seriously, did angels not know the meaning of personal space at all?! Dean shook his head and glanced down the hall over the archangel's shoulder.

"Is he…"

"He's resting," Gabriel reassured them. "He deserves some rest after…_this_." Dean smiled to himself as he watched the anger burn in Gabriel's eyes. He thought back to how Gabriel had acted towards Cas. Looks like even angels have a concept of what family really was after all.

"What about his Grace?" Sam finally piped up, setting down his broom and pushing his hair out of his eyes. Dean scoffed. The kid really needed a haircut. A panicked look suddenly crossed Gabe's face and he bagan to pat down his pockets like he had misplaced something. That was not a look Dean wanted to be seeing at the moment. Relief flooded through him when Gabe snapped his fingers in recognition and raised his hand to his shirt caller. Gabriel reached inside his shirt, pulling out a clear vile with a leather cord connecting to it. Everyone in the room went still at the sight of it. The last time they had seen an angel's Grace like this it was a beautiful blue. It pulsed with life and made you want to reach out to it. Cas' Grace looked…damaged. Well, that was being kind. It looked far worse than damaged. Instead of blue it was pulsing a deep fiery red and its glow was dimmed so much it looked almost dead. Gabriel ran his thumb against it softly and the Grace shown a little at the touch of its brother.

"So…now what?" Bobby asked. Gabriel pulled the cord back around his neck and then smirked at each of them, his mushy big brother mask disappearing and leaving them with the rotten trickster that had toyed with them over a billion times.

"Well, while I go on a feverishly long trip to heaven to beat to hell myself a no-good archangel and find a way to fix Castiel's Grace you three will be protecting and taking care of my little brother," Gabriel stated.

"You can't take on Raphael on your own! And how the hell are you going to fix Cas' Grace?" Sam shouted after the archangel. Dean mentally flinched at how hopeless Sam made all this sound. He made it sound like Cas was doomed to stay as a human for the next half of his life.

Gabriel stopped, standing still for a second. He turned back around, facing the three of them. His face lacked all emotion, but Dean could still see sadness, pain, and some other emotion hiding beneath.

"Castiel has had faith no matter how bad things turned out so it's about time I started trusting that faith," Gabriel stated, staring each of them down before vanishing in thin air. Dean glanced down at the door farthest down the hall, shaking his head solemnly. Cas had faith, but sometimes Dean thought that Cas had too much faith. Not everyone will pull out in the end and sometimes you'll get stabbed in the back. That's just life.


	4. Waking Up…More or Less

**Chapter4**

**Waking Up…More or Less**

"NO!" Cas screeched, flying up from his bed in the guest bedroom. Dean was on him in seconds, holding the angel as he struggled. Dean swore to himself as Cas punched at him, trying to fight back. If the angel wasn't human Dean knew he would have got knocked right out. Cas had only been asleep for two days now and of course he would get waken by a freaking nightmare instead of on his own peacefully. Cas muttered to himself, groggy and disorientated. Dean held down the angel when he tried to move and swoothed the distressed angel.

"Cas, it's ok. It was just a dream. Wake up, Buddy," he pleaded. Cas blinked at him a few times and then Dean saw the recollection reappear in the fallen angel's deep blue eyes.

"D…Dean? I h…had the most horrible of dreams…" Dean's entire gut twisted. What was he going to say? How was he going to say it? All he could do was stare into those blue eyes. How do you tell an angel that they are human now?

Suddenly, Cas' eyes grew large and his head whipped back and forth, trying to get a look at his back. The angel's eyes fell down on his trembling hands and his skin turned so white Dean thought he was going to pass out.

"Wh…What ha…happened? W…where's my Grace?" Cas asked, looking up at Dean with big blue eyes. Dean could taste bile in the back of his throat as he stared into them. What could he say? Dean's silence instantly terrified the angel. "My Grace! Where's my Grace!" Cas screamed, making to get out of the bed. Dean quickly grabbed him, shaking the fallen angel by the shoulders. The poor guy was going to hurt himself acting like this. Tears were burning in Castiel's eyes as he fought Dean, screaming frantically for his Grace.

"Cas, I had no choice! You were dying! I had to ask Gabriel to take it…" Betrayal scurried across Castiel's face as Dean shouted at him. "Cas, I-"

"You…you had Gabriel take my Grace?" Cas sniffled, pulling away from Dean. The depressing look in Cas' eyes was torture to look upon. The angel glanced behind him, like he was searching for the wings he would never get to use again. The hunter cringed as Cas let out a horrid sob, running his hand where his wings would have met his shoulder blades. Dean explained what Gabriel had planned on doing, but all the faith Castiel had once had seemed to just drain away and Dean saw the drunk druggie he had met in 2014. He could see the pain and misery all over again and it made him sick.

"Cas?" Castiel looked back into his green eyes and Dean pulled him into an embrace. "We will find a way, Cas, I promise." Cas bowed his head into Dean's neck, crying softly. Dean closed his eyes, feeling the hot tears drip into his shirt. This was all his fault. Cas was broken and it was all just because he didn't get there in time.

"D…Dean, what am I going to do?" Cas sniffled, looking up at Dean teary eyed. "What am I going to do-" the angel broke down again, pulling away from Dean and stumbled off the bed, bracing himself against a wall when he tripped over his own feet. Dean jumped to his side, realizing that the angel mojo wasn't here to give Cas his usual gracefulness. "What am I going to do, Dean?!"

"Take it slow, Ok?" Dean said, holding onto Cas' shoulder as the angel cried into the wall. "We're going to help you, Cas. I swear on my life." He swept his hand across the fallen angel's face, brushing away the hot tears. Cas looked away from him and stared down the hallway, where they could hear Sam and Bobby talking in hushed voices.

* * *

Dean helped him out of the bedroom, catching him when he tripped. The angel stumbled, but he was able to get downstairs without breaking his neck.

"Cas! Hey, how are you feeling?" Sam called out from the living room when he saw the two come in. Cas acted like he didn't even hear Sam as he walked in with Dean watching him closely. Dean watched as the angel looked around like he was seeing everything for the first time. He guessed angel vision was a bit different than human vision.

"Is he alright?" Bobby asked, watching Castiel like he might collapse. Dean shrugged, shaking his head slowly.

"He's a broken angel, what count's as alright? It doesn't help that he was having some kind of nightmare before he got up."

"Yeah, we heard," Sam said, remembering almost dashing upstairs to see what was happening. "So what do you think we should do? We can't really sit here, waiting for Gabe to show up, can we? We don't even know if he can help Cas' Grace." Dean turned to Sam, looking his baby brother up and down.

"What can we do? We can't get to heaven unless we die and without an angel we trust that's pretty useless. No, we stick to the plan. If Raphael comes back Cas' won't be able to fend for himself. We need to stay here and help him through being a human."

"You three do realize that I can still hear right?" Cas grumbled as he tripped into the room, glaring at himself for being so clumsy.

"Sorry, Cas," Dean said first, walking over to the stumbling angel and steadying him. "You ready for your first day of being a human?" Cas shook his head, looking absolutely miserable. "Well, too bad. You have to learn to fight without your angel mojo. Especially now that we have Raphael-" Cas flinched away from Dean and the older hunter clamped his mouth shut, realizing that Cas had practically been tortured by his own brother only a few days ago. He watched as the tears weld up in Cas' blue eyes. "Or you know what…let's just go for a drive." Not waiting for Cas' answer Dean led the angel out the door to the Impala.

* * *

He opened the passenger door to the Impala and Cas began to climb in when he stopped. "Damn it, Cas, what's the matter?" Dean swore as he held the door for the ex-angel impatiently.

"R…Raphael?" Cas flew away from the car, eyes wide in terror. Dean jumped back too, staring into the car, pulling Cas' angel blade from his pocket. He frowned when he saw nothing. He looked back at Castiel, who was cowering a few feet away. Dean looked back at the car and then to Cas. "PLEASE!" Cas screamed, shuffling away and holding out his hands. "I'm…I'm sorry…Raphael…" Dean grabbed Castiel by the shoulders as the angel curled in on himself.

"Cas? Cas?! Castiel, can you hear me?!" Dean shouted, shaking the angel as hard as he could. Cas only kept shouting, not seeing Dean at all.

"Brother….Brother, please! Stop!" Tears were streaming down the fallen angel's cheeks now and he was hyperventilating. Dean watched the angel, trying to figure out what he should do. How could he get through to Cas? "Dean! Dean, Sam!" Cas screamed suddenly, throwing his hands over his head like someone was about to hit him. Castiel screamed again and Dean wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tight.

"Cas, I'm here, Buddy. Raphael or any of those other dicks aren't going to get you on my watch," Dean whispered into the angel's ear.

"Dean?"

"Yes, Cas, it's me. Everything is going to be ok," He cooed, running his fingers soothingly through Cas's sweaty hair. The angel buried his face in Dean's shoulder, tears seeping through his shirt once again. The position was awkward beyond compare, but he could feel Cas start to loosen up and that's all Dean cared about for the moment.

"Dean, what's wrong?" Sam asked, poking his head from the door. Dean looked up at his brother and lifted the now partly conscious angel up into his arms. Cas moaned in his daze as Dean carried him back into Bobby's. The two hunters buzzed around him as he set Cas down on the couch and draped a blanket over him.

"Sammy, get a cool cloth will ya?" Dean said, pressing the back of his hand against Castiel's flushed cheeks. Sam nodded, rushing to the bathroom while Bobby kneeled down next to the couch. "Anything from Gabe yet?" Dean asked. Bobby shook his head and Dean felt his stomach twist. Noticing the expression crossing his face Bobby asked,

"Something wrong with, Cas?" Dean let out a long sigh, shaking his head.

"When isn't there?"


	5. Hey Jude

**Chapter5**

**Hey Jude**

Everyone was silent as Dean comforted Castiel. The angel had woken up at 3:00 A.M. screaming to the point where is voice gave out. They had tried to force some liquids down his throat, but he couldn't keep them down. That only added to the growing worry. If they couldn't get Cas to keep down liquids they'd need to put an IV in him. Being human so far for the ex-angel has been torture.

It was now 6 A.M. and they still had not gotten Cas to calm down. Dean was sitting on the couch, with Cas' face buried in his waist. A cool cloth was dabbed across Cas' forehead. The fever had hit him out of nowhere and the hunters silently blamed Raphael.

"Father…" Cas moaned, shivering in Dean's arms.

"Shhh…Cas," Dean hummed, rocking back and forth. He could tell Cas was beginning to drift away. He glanced up at Sam, waiting for his little brother to start snickering, but Sam, just sat on Bobby's desk watching with tired eyes. Glancing back down at Castiel, he noticed the angel's eyes were slowly beginning to shut. As gently as he could he moved Cas so his head rested against his lap and draped a blanket over the worn out angel.

"Hmmm…" Castiel moaned, reaching his hand out to no one they could see. Dean took it, rubbing his thumb gently along the angel's clammy hand until it fell limp in his hand.

"Well, I think he's finally out," Dean sighed, setting Cas' hand down by the angel's face. Bobby and Sam both sighed at the same time, clinking their bears together and taking a sip. Dean frowned at them. "Um, yeah, thanks for getting me one," Dean grumbled.

"Oh, quiet down you big baby," Bobby said, tossing a bear at Dean. The older Winchester caught it in one hand and popped the cap off.

"I'm going to need a lot more of these if this keeps up," Dean stated, gesturing to the angel sleeping on his lap.

"What's the deal with him? I thought his Grace was what was hurting him?" Sam stated, tapping at his bottle.

"Well," Bobby sighed, looking the sleeping angel up and down. "Cas was pretty broken when you idjits got to him. Maybe pulling his Grace was all his mind could take and he collapsed in on himself." Dean dabbed the cool cloth over Castiel's face again, noticing that the angel's free hand was tightly entwined around the blanket covering him, Knuckles turning white. The poor guy didn't even get a break from the nightmares when he was asleep. He leaned in close, trying to hear what Castiel was mumbling, but all he heard were faint whimpers. Dean lowered his head, wishing that they had had time to think of something else.

They sat there silently in the living room, discussing various hunts or just random television. Anything was better than dwelling on the fate of the angel. Sam had fallen asleep on his computer and Bobby was flipping through a stack of books on angels when Cas flew upright.

"Shit, Cas!" Dean exclaimed, startled by the sudden movement. Bobby got up from his books rushing over and the two hunters watched as the angel stared out into the middle of nowhere. His eyes were wild and glazed. His body was still as he sat there. "Cas?" Dean called, dropping a hand to his friend's shoulder. The angel looked at him, tears starting to trace down his face again. Dean looked the angel over, noticing that a thick sheen of sweat now clung to Castiel's hair. His fever must have climbed.

"Dean…I…" Cas swallowed, his skin paling. "I…I feel…What's wrong with me?" the miserable angel asked, holding Dean's gaze. Dean glanced at Bobby, who now had grabbed a bowl of ice water and a cool cloth. He looked back to Cas then, rubbing a gentle hand over the angel's back.

"Just lay down, Cas, I'll…" Cas bent over gagging viciously as his body leaned up against Dean's. Dean swore, slowly turning the angel onto his side so if he started vomiting he wouldn't choke on it. Bobby, now deciding to join them, brought over the cool cloth and Dean started to wipe away the sweat before it could fall into Castiel's eyes.

"Make it stop, Dean," Castiel, moaned, burring his face into the couch cushions. "I…I can't take it…It hurts, Dean. The dreams they…Please just make it Stop! They hurt! Please!"

"Shh, Cas, shh," Dean soothed, praying that Gabriel would get his feathery-self down there. He knew that that wouldn't happen, though. He had to calm Castiel another way. He glanced up at Bobby, who had retreated to the bathroom. He was probably going to search for the thermometer and some medicine. Dean let out a sigh. He was partly relieved that the old hunter had left. He was already acting like a gooey sentimental idiot already. What he was about to do would just add to that. "Cas, listen to me and nothing else ok?"

"Ok…" Castiel moaned, not even attempting to question the hunter. Dean pulled in a deep breath and started humming softly. His mother had sung "Hey Jude" to him all the time when he was sick. Maybe it would help Cas too. He was right. As he hummed he could feel the shivering of the fallen angel's body cease and the whimpering broke down to just soft sniffles. Dean kept running his hand through Cas' hair as he sang, not noticing Bobby watching from the bathroom door. He was completely focused on Cas. "Dean?" Cas whispered, breathing deeply. Dean looked down into Cas' blue eyes, but didn't stop humming. The angel smiled slightly. "You shouldn't blame yourself." Dean squeezed the angel a little closer. He couldn't help but feel he was at fault, though. Everything Cas ever did was to help them. If he had never been saved by Cas the angel would be flying around in heaven right now.

"I'm sorry, Cas," Dean whispered, still humming softly. The angel seemed to snuggle closer to Dean and the elder Winchester blushed a little. Sammy would never let it go if he saw this.

"Thank you, Dean," Cas sighed, his eyes fluttering shut and his breathing evened out.

"Well, wasn't that cute?" Bobby stated, walking over to the two and handing Dean the thermometer. Dean felt his cheeks go an even brighter red and told the man to shut up as he popped the thermometer into the angel's mouth.

"Don't worry, Dean, we made sure we'd never forget the memory," Sam said, walking into sight, holding his phone up at his brother. Dean frowned at the phone as Sam filmed him and felt his cheeks turn from embarrassed pink to angry red.

"Bitch."

"Jerk!"

"Girls, don't wake the angel!" Bobby shouted at them. They all paused, looking at Cas as he slept in a little ball on the couch. He reminded Dean of a cat sometimes. They all let out a relieved sigh as the angel stayed sleeping and Dean pulled the thermometer from his mouth. He winced at the sight of the high number and dunked the cool cloth from before into the bowl of melted ice, draping it gently over Castiel's brow. Well, at least they knew how to calm him down now.


	6. Dreams of Torture and Despair

**Chapter 6**

**Dreams of Torture and Despair**

"_Brother, Brother, please!" Cas screams, tears pouring down his face as Raphael kicked him hard in the ribs. He rolled over, cutting himself on the broken glass on the floor. Oh, why did he come to his brother's call? How could he have been so stupid? He tried to reach Dean, but whenever he tried the human was never sleeping. _

"_You shall pay for your arrogance, Castiel," Raphael hissed, slashing the angel blade across Castiel's back like a whip. It wasn't deep enough to kill him, but it was enough to make his scream. His brother chuckled as he cried out, whimpering for the two people he knew would never come. That seemed to amuse his brother. "They won't come for you, Castiel. All they do is use you so they can get what they want. You are nothing. Nothing but a broken angel with broken faith." Cas tried to pull away from his brother, but Raphael grabbed him by the tie, choking him slightly. Cas' blue eyes met the archangel's cold ones and he felt fear glide across his body. That look said it all. He wasn't going to be leaving alive. _

"_Stop!" Cas screamed, collapsing to the ground once again as his brother punched him in the upper ribs. Cas didn't hold back his tears as he cowered on the floor. Raphael looked at him in disgust, circling him like a vulture while dumping oil around his body. Realization struck Cas' bleeding face and he jumped, hoping to get out of the ring in time. He was wrong. Raphael lit the oil with a wave of his hand and Cas felt his out stretched hands burn at the touch of the flames. He cried out, clutching his scolding hands. Raphael glared at Cas through the flames and the angel could have sworn his brother's eyes were fire. Just as Raphael lifted his angel blade the door burst open. Hope flew through Cas like a wild fire, but it was gone when Raphael's smile stretched._

"_Some more pawns to my game." Cas reached out, screaming for Dean and Sam to run, but the flames engulfed him, shredding at his wings and pulling the skin off his body. He cried out, but no one could hear him. He was alone. No Dean, no Sam, no anybody. He was going to die _alone_._

Shaking woke him moments later and the angel startled awake. Dean was holding the angel tightly, a look of worry radiating from his face. There were lines under his eyes and from the sound of an owl from outside Cas guessed it was the middle of the night. Cas wanted to sit back and apologize, but he couldn't. All he could feel was the aching hole in his soul where his Grace once stirred. All he could see were the flames licking at his wings and body while Raphael cackled through the night. Castiel lunged himself into Dean's chest, sobbing miserably. He didn't care how shameful it looked or felt. Every molecule in his body was terrified and Dean…all he wanted was Dean. He couldn't be alone again. Not now and not ever.

"Cas, just breath aright? I'm not going to let anyone touch you," Dean cooed, running his hands gently up and down Castiel's back as he sobbed into the green shirt Dean was wearing. Cas tried to take in a breath, but he couldn't. He was too terrified and he was crying to hard. All he could do was gasp and hiccup from the heavy tears. Realizing that Cas wasn't calming down Dean began to hum. The fallen angel listened to the soft humming, recognizing it as "Hey Jude." He didn't know why the humming was so soothing to him. Maybe it was because no one had ever sang to him before when he was frightened or upset. Or maybe it was because it made him feel like he wasn't alone. His tears slowly began to recede and he could finally get a breath in. He stayed wrapped around Dean, though, afraid that if he moved his friend would disappear and Cas would find that Dean and Sam rescuing him was just a dream itself. That's probably what terrified him the most. "That's it, Cas, just relax," Dean whispered, rocking back and forth in attempt to calm him more.

"Dean, I…I…I'm…"

"I know, Cas. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should have been there," Dean hushed, sounding slightly upset with himself. Cas looked up into the hunters eyes to see that they were wet, but not one tear had left his eyes. Cas instantly felt guilty for being such a burden to the one friend he had left in this cruel and hateful world. Cas opened his mouth to apologize, but Dean pressed a finger to Cas's lips. "Hush now. You just try to get some sleep," Dean whispered. Cas wanted to nod and say yes. He was so tired and so weak. He couldn't say yes. He was too scared to drift back into another nightmare. Surely if he stayed away the dreams would stay away, right?

"I can't. My nightmare-" A sickening taste caught in the back of Cas' throat before he could say more and his stomach twisted in knots. Noticing Cas' change in behavior, Dean pushed Cas' head over the waste bin next to the bed. Cas gagged as bile burned his throat and Dean quickly dabbed at his forehead with something cool. Cas wanted to pull away from the cold object. He felt like he was freezing to death.

Once Cas' was finished Dean pressed him into the bed and covered him with the thin sheets. Cas pulled them closer, trembling from how cold he was. His teeth chattered together loudly, giving him a splitting headache. When Dean pressed the cool cloth against his head again he hissed and tried to pull away. He was too weak, though and ended up falling back against the bed.

"Sorry, Cas, but you've got a fever. I've got to keep your temp down," Dean said, looking into Cas' blue eyes with his green. Cas whimpered, but let Dean go back to dabbing at his sweaty forehead. He constantly shook himself when he began to drift away or close his eyes. He didn't want to wake up in that dream again. "You need sleep, Cas," Dean stated, frowning at the angel as his head bobbed against the pillow.

'My nightmares…"

"I'll wake you up if I see any hint of them coming back," Dean reassured him. Cas swallowed, glancing around his bedroom for an excuse, but he was stuck. "Hey," Dean said, dropping the rag and taking Cas' face in both hands. Cas felt himself sigh at the touch. Dean's touch was so warm compared to his cold flesh. He focused back on Dean, wishing that the hunter would not take this whole thing so hard. "Cas, I'm not leaving you. I'm not coming that close to losing you again." Cas felt guilty once again. Dean still blamed himself. He hated himself for screaming at the hunter when he first woke, but he was so horrified to find that the one thing that made him who he was is now gone. Deciding not to be any more of a burden than he already was, Cas let the weariness of his tired body take hold.

"Dean?" Cas asked, almost too tired to get the words out. Dean looked at him expectantly. "Can you sing?" A warm smile drifted across Dean's face and he ruffled Cas' hair gently.

"Sure Cas."

* * *

**So this one was of Cas' POV just to show what's running through his mind since we already know how Dean is feeling about the whole thing. Thanks for reading! **


	7. A Visit from the Family

_ Chapter 7_

_A visit from the Family_

Today had started off bad. Castiel had woken up in a cold sweat, nails tearing into his palms. At least he had waited until noon this time to scream. Bobby and Sam had already been there, trying to calm the weeping angel as he rocked back and forth in the corner of his room. Dean's humming could do nothing for the angel's terrors. He was too far gone. Dean had noticed it right away. For the past few days the nightmares seemed to be getting worse. Once an a while they were able to calm the angel down right away, but others had lasted for hours or even full days.

Now Sam and Bobby sat outside by the grill in the humid weather. They had decided to take a break from all the reading and searching for angels. Dean was still in the house, though with Cas, who was still throwing a fit about the dream he had. They didn't bother go and help. Cas trusted Dean the most out of all of them and the more people around him the more nervous he got.

"Want a burger, Sam?" Bobby asked, flipping a patty onto the bun.

"Don't mind if I do!" There was a flap of wings and suddenly the burger was gone. The two hunters turned to see Gabriel sitting on the picnic table, munching down on the burger. They gasped at the sight of him. His clothes were torn and bruises marked up half his face. He glared at them over his burger.

"Gabriel?" Sam gasped, staring wide eyed at the angel.

"Ding, ding, ding we have a winna!" Gabriel applauded, bowing to them. "How on Earth did you ever guess?" Bobby lifted a finger to his lips.

"Shut it, Bird brain! Dean's trying to get Cas to settle down!" Bobby hissed in a hushed voice. Gabriel smirked at Bobby, taking another mouthful of the burger.

"Shouldn't he ask for our father's consent first before proposing?" he asked, smirking as he swallowed the rest of his burger. Sam and Bobby glared at the archangel as he stared at them with mischievous eyes.

"Did you find Raphael?" Sam asked finally. Gabriel rolled his eyes, pointing at himself.

"Do you really think I'd be looking like this if I didn't?" Gabriel shot. "Come on Sammy you're better than that."

"So you found a way to heal Castiel's Grace?" Sam asked, ignoring the previous comment and glancing at the cord hidden beneath Gabriel's shirt. Gabe's face instantly went grim and his fingers gently brushed against the Grace hidden beneath his shirt.

"I did, yes," he stated. "But there's a catch."

"Of course there is," Bobby grumbled, flipping another patty on the grill. "So what do we have to do? Make a deal, sacrifice a goat?"

"An eye for and eye, a tooth for a tooth, a Grace for a Grace," Gabriel stated grimly.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"While we do the spell another angel's Grace must take the burden Cas' Grace now carries," Gabriel informed them. The three were silent then. The only sound was the sizzle of the burgers. Who were they going to get to take the pain Cas' Grace is going through? They couldn't ask Gabriel to do it. Could they?

"Cas!" Dean shouted, from the house. The three turned when Cas ran out of the doorway, followed by Dean. Gabriel jumped off the table, grabbing Cas around the waist and pulling him close, before the ex-angel could disapear. The fallen angel struggled beneath his hold, crying out in terror.

"Castiel, what…what's wrong…" Gabe stopped, looking into the angel's blue. They were glazed over and not focusing on him at all. They were far away into the distance, not really seeing. "What?"

"He's been living in his nightmares for a week now," Dean said, rushing to their side and gently setting a hand on Castiel's shoulder. The angel flinched under the touch and Gabriel looked like he was about to be ill. He pulled the thrumming Grace from his neck and held it up to Cas, enochian words spilling from his lips.

"Gabe, no don't!" Sam shouted, holding out his hands as the archangel chanted.

"I can't leave him like this," Gabriel stated, staring at the broken Grace dangling in his hands.

"We'll find another way-"

"Would someone please tell me what's happening?" Dean stated, glaring at the group in front of them. Did no one care that he was out of the box? Sam quickly explained to Dean what Gabriel had to them previously, resaying it slowly so his brother would understand at least more than once. Dean stared at the Grace as it pulsed in the little vile.

"H…help!" Cas sobbed trying to get free from his brother. Gabriel stared at his brother with wide eyes, realizing that he had done this to his little brother. If he couldn't give his grace then he had to help him in some other way.

"Hush, Castiel, I'll fix it. I'll fix it," Gabe whispered in his brother's ear, pressing his fingers to the fallen angel's forehead. Dean sucked in a breath as Cas froze. Cas looked at Gabe with big blue eyes and then turned to the three watching hunters. The fog was gone from his eyes and it looked like even the fever had gone down enough to stop the sweating.

"Welcome back, Cassy," Gabe said, letting go of the angel. Cas stumbled at first, but he quickly got his footing right. He shook his head, rubbing at his eyes like a tired child.

"Well, there goes one problem for little while," Bobby stated. Cas frowned at the old hunter, but didn't say anything. His eyes went to Dean right away.

"Dean?" hope was building in the angel's hoarse voice. "Is…is it r…really you?" Dean nodded, holding his hand out to the fallen angel. Cas pressed his fingers against Dean's palm and a smile erupted over his pale face.

"Now isn't this cute?! They're holding hands!" Gabe squealed.

"That's nothing compared to the singing," Bobby grumbled, shaking his head solemnly. Gabe raised a brow at the two hunters and Sam waved his phone back and forth.

"Blackmail! Oh, Sammy, I do believe you wear it well. Mind if I have a look-"

"Can we get back to the matter at hand please?" Dean stated, changing the subject. He did not need his humming traveling all over the place. The others straightened up, giving their full attention to Dean. "So, we need an angel to take the burden burrowing itself in Cas' Grace right?" Dean asked. Everyone nodded and Gabe lifted the pulsing Grace up for everyone to see. Cas looked like he was going to be sick at the very sight of it. Its color was red and orange, almost like it was burning. Dean gritted his teeth. He was going to make Raphael pay for this one…

A smirk fell over his face and he pulled the Grace from Gabriel. "We want to get back on Raphael right?" Dean asked, staring at the group standing around him. Gabriel still clutching Cas to him.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sam asked, glancing at Cas and Gabriel. Dean smirked again.

"Time to set a trap for our favorite archangel."


	8. The Trap is Sprung

_Chapter 8_

_ The Trap is Sprung_

The sigils were gone and now they all stood in the middle of the living room. Gabe held his angel blade as they waited. Dean was holding Cas' since the angel would be worthless in this fight. Sure, Gabe had cleared his mind for the moment, but for how long? How long until Cas freaks out again? He glanced over to the shivering angel. God he hoped this worked.

"Raphael!" Gabriel called into thin air as he stepped into the middle of the room. "Brother, I call on you to…" He trailed off as a flutter of wings was heard.

"Getting the Grace kicked out of you wasn't enough for you, Brother?" Raphael asked. Gabriel and the others whirled around, glaring at the angel. Gabe took a step forward, but stopped when Raphael pulled Cas in front of himself like a shield. A look of terror passed through the fallen angel's face as Raphael held the angel blade up against his chest.

"Let him go you cowered," Dean snapped, twirling his own angel blade in his fingers. Raphael glared at the older Winchester and snapped his fingers. Before Dean could get a chance to run away something picked him of his feet and sent him plummeting into the wall. He bit down on his lip, dizzy from the whack on the head. Sam and Bobbi lifted their guns at the mutant ninja angel, but Raphael just sent them both into the wall as well, leaving Gabriel as the last man standing. Raphael grinned at his brother as he stroked the Cas' sweaty hair. The younger angel shivered under the touch of his brother.

"So, Gabriel, shall we play this game the hard way or the easy way?" he asked. Gabriel grinned at him, lifting his blade gracefully into the air.

"What do you think, Brother?" Gabriel hissed. A smug grin passed over Raphael's face and he pressed his lips to Cas' cheek. Furry burned in both Gabriel's and Dean's eyes, but Raphael only laughed.

"Alright then, let's play!" Raphael lifted his blade and time moved unforgivingly slow. Dean shouted out, picking himself off the floor and running towards the archangel and Cas, but he was too slow. Raphael's sword bit down into Castiel's chest and the fallen angel crumbled to the ground in a bloody heap. Gabriel staggered on his feet, a hand passing over his mouth as he watched his little brother's blood pool out beneath him, not even realizing Raphael coming at him. His brother kicked him to the floor, lifting his sword above his head. A gun blasted and Raphael's angel blade collapsed to the floor. The archangel's turned to see Bobby with his gun smoking. Raphael turned on him, but Gabriel grabbed the archangel before he could lay a finger on the old hunter. They rolled on the floor, crashing through the walls and sending glass shattering in all directions.

"Cas! Castiel can you hear me?!" Dean screamed, pulling the dying fallen angel into his arms. Cas sputtered in pain as blood filled his lungs and crept up his throat. His blue eyes were dimming to a faded baby blue and Dean felt every part of his body twist in sorrow as he watched the life draining out of his angel.

"D…Dean?" Castiel sputtered, lifting a blood coated hand to Dean's face. Dean took the hand and pressed it against his cheek, not caring that Cas' blood was getting smeared all over his face. A small smile appeared on the angel's face then. Dean didn't know why the idiot was so happy. He was dying. "I…the dreams…can't see…anymore," the angel sputtered. Dean stroked Cas' hair back.

"Stay with me, Cas," he pleaded, pressing down on the wound too close to Castiel's heart. The fallen angel flinched at the pain as it went up his body, but he didn't cry out. He only kept smiling up into Dean's face.

"Th…thank you D…Dean," Cas moaned, running his thumb gently across Dean's jawline. Dean turned his head into the touch, feeling tears burn his green eyes.

"What did I ever do to deserve your thanks, Cas? This is my fault after all," Dean cried. Cas turned his face gently to the side and shook his head.

"No, you were there for me…you…you saved me…" Blood flew from Cas' mouth as a cough rattled from his lips. The angel paled in Dean's arms and his eyes widened in pain. Dean looked around, hoping to see Sammy or Bobby, but they were all gone. The room was torn to shreds and blood was splattered in every direction. He could hear shouting and gun fire in the other room as they battled Raphael. Dean was alone and worthless. "Dean!" Cas screamed, clutching at the hunter as his breathing grew harder. Dean chewed on his lip, forcing himself to stay calm, but he couldn't. His angel was dying.

"I'm here, Cas. I'm not leaving you," Dean said, pressing his forehead to Cas' sweaty one. The angel was cold, very cold. Dean shrugged off his coat and pulled it over the angel, whispering soothingly.

"I…I'm not g…going to make it, Dean," the angel shivered, tears starting to fall from his own eyes now. Dean shook his head frantically, running a comforting hand along Cas' face.

"N…no, you're going to be fine, Cas. Please don't go," Dean pleaded, praying that there was some way to save his favorite angel. Cas closed his eyes then, breathing deeply.

" 'm…scared, D…Dean," Cas stuttered suddenly. Dean opened his mouth to shout at the angel to just hold on a little longer, but he knew he was asking for too much. He knew it deep down that Cas was done for. He let out a shaky breath and started to hum to his best friend.

"Hey jude, don't make it bad.  
Take a sad song and make it better.  
Remember to let her into your heart,  
Then you can start to make it better."

Tears fell freely down both Dean's and Cas' eyes now, but the hunter kept on singing. He couldn't stop. He had to do this for Cas.

"Hey Jude, don't be afraid.  
You were made to go out and get her.  
The minute you let her under your skin,  
Then you begin to make it better."

"And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain,  
Don't carry the world upon your shoulders.  
For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool  
By making his world a little colder…"

Dean looked down at Cas then and let out a ragged sob at the sight. Those once beautiful sapphire blue eyes were now washed out and dead to the world, staring at nothing but darkness. He lowered his head to the angel's chest and let the tears fall freely. Cas was gone and this time he was never coming back.


	9. A Grace for a Grace

_Chapter 9_

_ A Grace for a Grace_

Gabriel stabbed his angel blade down on Raphael with all his might and the angel fell against the floor, holding the wound as light threatened to pass from it. Gabriel quickly grabbed the archangel and dragged him back to the living room with Bobby and Sam fallowing close behind. The fight had been bloody, but they had all survived with a few cuts and bruises.

"Cas, hold on, Brother! We've got him…" Gabriel dropped the archangel as they came into the room. Far in the corner sat Dean, humming softly to a limp figure in his arms. "Cas…" Gabriel squeaked, slowly making his way to his baby brother. Dean looked up at the angel, still humming softly. The hunter had tears streaming down his face along with blood that wasn't his. A ragged sob burst from the hunter's lips and his head pressed against the limp body. Gabriel felt his heart shatter and he smacked to his knees. Tears burned down his face as he stared at his dead brother. They were too late. Sam and Bobby stood off to the side, watching as the two grieved. Sammy slumped against the wall, hands pressed to his face and Bobby swore, smashing a stack of books off one of the cluttered tables in anger. All that fighting to survive and he died anyway. How could something be so horrible?

Gabriel lifted out a hand to pull the dead Grace away from his throat when his fingers felt something warm pulse faintly beneath his shirt. A spark of hope sprang to life in the archangel and he pulled the Grace dangling around his throat away from his neck. Everyone stared at the faint red glow of Cas' Grace. Gabriel let a shriek of relief and kissed the glass contained Grace.

"He's still fighting!" Gabriel announced. Dean stared at the angel in his arms hopefully and then glanced at Raphael dying in the corner of the room.

"Let's save ourselves an angel!" Dean shouted. Gabriel nodded, walking over to Raphael, Grace dangling in his hands. Raphael tried to pull away, but Bobby and Sam grabbed the weakened archangel and held him down.

"Brother, no!" Raphael shouted, but his voice fell on deft ears.

"An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, and a Grace for a Grace," Gabriel hissed. Raphael paled and Gabriel let a wicked smile curl over his lips before he began. He chanted, letting the enochian words spill from his lips. Cas' Grace shimmered as the red drained away into Raphael. The archangel screamed in pain, wings erupting from his back and burns suddenly appearing over his skin. Gabe's smile widened and he chanted one last time before leaving Raphael screaming in pain. The hunters pulled away and stared at the now bright blue grace floating elegantly in the vile. Gabe turned around, staring at the body of his little brother.

Dean took the vile gently as Gabe handed it to him. He stared at the swirling Grace, feeling the warmth through the vile as he rubbed his thumb across it gently. Dean opened the vile and pressed it to Cas' still lips.

"Come on, Cas, come back to me," he whispered, watching as the healed Grace drained back into the angel. Light erupted from Castiel's eyes as the Grace filled the body and a scream echoed through the room. Dean and the others closed their eyes as the light exploded through the room and two large shadows shot up from Castiel's shoulder blades.

When the light finally faded Dean didn't hold back his tears as the angel sat up and stared at him with those beautiful sapphire blue eyes.

"Dean?" Cas gasped, staring at the hunter with pure happiness. Dean wrapped his arms around the angel's waist, pulling the angel close. The angel did the same and buried his face into Dean's neck. Dean ran his hands along Cas' back, his fingers brushing against something so smooth it felt like silk. He glanced down at Cas' back and gasped in awe.

"Cas, y…your wings!" Dean announced. The angel sat upright again and flexed his wings span wide so he could see them. His eyes widened at the sight and even Gabriel looked startled. The once snow white wings were now raven black with gold flecks decorating each feather tip.

"What…"

"It's the mark of a returned fallen angel," Gabriel gasped. Cas flapped his wings a few times and smiled widely. Dean then pulled the angel to his feet and embraced him once more before letting the others have their turn.

"P…please, Brother, mercy," a croaked voice squeaked from the other side of the room. Everyone turned to see Raphael on his hands and knees. His wings were just as atrocious Cas' had been. They looked like they had gone through a meat grinder and the flesh was melting slowly from the bone. Dean closed his eyes, forcing the horrible memory of Cas' pain away. "Mercy," the ninja named angel pleaded. Dean held back a laugh. Oh, the Irony. Raphael was getting a taste of everything Cas had ever gone through.

They watched as Cas walked over to Raphael. The angel's dark wings glinted from the light bouncing off the broken windows. They folded down as he kneeled down to his brother. His piercing blue eyes cut into Raphael's. Cas let out a small sigh before pressing his lips close to his brother's ear.

"Come after me, my friends, or Gabriel and I will make sure that you feel exactly what I did, but a thousand times worse," Cas hissed in a darkly cruel voice. Dean had heard him use it more than once, but it was still frightening. When Raphael nodded Cas pressed his finger tips to the archangel's forehead and he was gone.

"Awe, Cassy!" Gabriel whined. "We were so close on ridding ourselves of him!" Cas stared at his brother.

"There's been enough misery lately," Cas sighed. The others nodded, deciding that Cas was right. The angel turned then, glancing at his wings and flapping them gently, turning his head side to side. Dean's heart warmed at the familiar smile spreading across the angel's face. He never thought he was going to see that smile again. Cas turned to him, eyes beaming brightly.

"I think I need a test run…as you would call it," he stated, folding his wings against his back.

_Ring!_

Everyone turned as one of Bobby's phones started ringing. The old hunter lifted the phone to his ear, answering with his name. When Bobby put down the phone he looked directly at Cas.

"Looks like you're going to get your test drive," he sighed, grabbing his gun from the desk. "We've got a string of odd deaths in Green Bay, Wisconsin." Dean turned his head, staring at his angel with a growing smile.

"Let's go then," Dean stated, putting his hand on Cas's shoulder and winking devilishly. Cas' smile spread wider and he nodded to his friend. The angel's black wings rose into the air, wind swirling around them. The flutter of wings echoed through the room and the two were gone, leaving the two hunters and Gabriel to the messy house. Gabriel sighed, brushing his face with a hand and then glanced at the other two.

"My GOD! Will they ever admit it to each other?!" he stated, snapping his fingers. A stick of gum appeared between his fingers and he popped it into his mouth.

"They could have given us a lift before they flew off," Sammy grumbled, grabbing the keys to the Impala and ignoring Gabriel's words.

"How can they not see it?!" raved the archangel. "Did you see the way they looked at each other?!"

"Come one, Gabe, do you really think they actually went to the case?" Sam asked, raising a brow. A smirk lifted at the corners of Gabriel's mouth and a spark of curiosity blazed in his eyes.

"Yeah, well we still need to work on the case. With or without Romeo and Juliet," Bobby snapped. "First though, we need to straighten up this place. It looks like a war went on in here." The three glanced around the room and Bobby tossed Sam a broom. "Get cleaning," he snapped. Sam paled as he stared at the demolished shack. The walls were broken through and glass cluttered the cracked floor. Sam glanced at Gabe and the angel gave him a wink.

"Sorry, but I think Sammy still has to show me that video of Dean singing to Cas," Gabe said, snapping his fingers. Bobby let out a shout, but he was too late. Sam and the archangel were gone.

Bobby glared around the now empty room, grumbling as he picked up the broom from the floor.

"Idjits."

* * *

**Well, that was very fun. Should I write more Supernatural fics? What do you guys think? I think it went well for my first. I've started writing another, but it'll be a while before it's up. Any suggestions for other fics send me a message. Thank you to everyone who has Read, Reviewed, followed, or favorited!**


	10. Author's Note

**Authors Note: Hey, sorry guys. I was going to put up an authors note to let those of you who enjoyed my writing for Supernatural know about my 'Golden Wings to Rule the World," but I forgot. It's been a few weeks since I posted it so there are already five chapters up. I can't believe I forgot :P**

**Anywho...check it out if you want. Thanks and sorry for not letting you guys know right away.**


End file.
